Untouchable
by ashketchumwritesfanfic
Summary: Its 7th year, the war is over and Draco and Hermione are Heads together! What will happen when Hemione writes a little song for Malfoy, never intended for him to find out and he hears it? Rated M for later chapters. Dramione
1. A Realization

**A/N **

**I own nothing. Characters are J K Rowling**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

_It's that time again. It's our seventh year at Hogwarts._

I sigh to myself as I continue to pack my trunk. This time I will be leaving a lot more behind then just family. I know its silly of me, but I started actually, caring how I looked, because in the muggle world, looks are much more important. This time, I will be leaving my endless supplies of hair products, straightener, blow-dryer, and curler. Also, my extensive collection of muggle clothing, that includes skirts, dresses, jeans, and blouses. I am allowed to take a limited about, which is ridiculous. Clothing is so important. But I am bringing my collection of lingerie. I might find a need for that if things go according to plan. The only comfort I have is that I can bring my shoes, those are allowed.

Sighing, I packed the last of my school books into my trunk, and added some romance novels I got at Borders the other day. I only brought about, 10. I can always have mum and dad send me some more. Closing my trunk, I took it down stairs where Crookshanks was already in his cage, glaring at me.

"Its ok, Crookshanks! Ill let you out on the train this time. Ill be in the Head compartment. Whoever it is wont mind" I continued to mumble to my cat as my mum called out to me.

"Sweetie! Its time to go! We don't want you to miss the train on your last year!" I smirk to myself. _Ha, like Harry and Ron did in their second year, and they had to take a flying car. And ended up crashing into the Whomping Willow and Ron broke his wand. Serves them right. _

"Of course mum! I'm ready! Lets go!" I helped my father load all my stuff into the car and we were off. I couldn't suppress the excitement coursing through my veins. _I can't wait to find out who Head Boy is! I know it's defiantly not Ron. I hope its someone nice. We will be living together after all. Well, I will find out soon enough. We are supposed to meet at Kings Cross. I made sure my make up is perfect. I want to make a good impression._

Smirking to myself I secretly reveled in the fact that I had sex with one of my many muggle boyfriends. At least if I get my way, I wont be too experienced with him.

Lost in my train of thought, I suddenly realized we were already at Kings Cross. I quickly jumped out of the car, attempting to pull down my very short Prada mini-skirt. Leaning over to fix my Marc Jacobs shoes, I feel eyes on me. Draco Malfoy, had his eyes popping out of his head, and I snicker. He was defiantly checking me out. Of course he didn't realize it was me, or he wouldn't have been staring as openly. Which means I did my job. If Draco Malfoy can stare at me like that, I can certainly get Ron to look at me.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." I sneer. I felt his eyes fix on my cleavage, which wasn't helped at all with my blouse opened a few buttons. And my black lacy bra was showing. Ha, I knew my last minute trip to Victoria's Secret was a smart idea. I had them measure me, and I almost fell over when the petite sales girl said 32D. _Yeah, Ron Id like to see you take all year to figure out I'm a girl now. Sighing I walked forward but was stopped by Malfoy saying something. Something about that I wasn't pretty, or whatever. Sure, like you weren't just checking me out. I said something about having to find the Head Boy but what he said next made me cringe._

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I had just appereated myself to Kings Cross, because mother refused to take me. She claimed it was because of 'ill weather'. Ill weather my wand. She is just ashamed that she was a supporter of Voldemort this whole time. But now Voldemort is dead, Father is in Azkaban, and mother spends all her days locked in her room. So it's up to me. I'm always by myself. Yeah I mean, I had Crabbe and Goyle, but they were just with me because of my fathers rank in Voldemorts inner circle. And well, Blaise is alright and everything, but he just, doesn't understand me. No one does.

I was mulling over the fact that I was to be stuck with Granger as Head Girl. Of course she was going to be picked. She was top in the year, maybe top in the school. She was the brains behind the three that saved us all, and she never breaks any rules. I fumed to myself.

_Of course I would have to share living space with that mudblood. Her and her goody two shoes ways. She's so bossy, and a know it all. And not easy on the eyes either. I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with her! I for merlins sake have more hair products then she does. I just know this year will be hell. She will probably invade all my damn privacy._

Suddenly I notice a car pulling up and a gorgeous girl hopping out of the car. She wore 4 in heels, her legs went on for miles, and her skirt left almost nothing to the imagination. Her blouse was open a couple buttons and her chest was spilling out of a black lacy bra. She had caramel hair that fell in soft ringlets down her back. Damn, that was one hot muggle. I was shocked that I was actually disappointed that I will never see her again.

But then she turned to look me straight in the eye, and I couldn't believe it. That was none other then Hermione Granger. Her honey eyes were huge, and ringed in charcoal eyeliner. She had pale pink lip-gloss on, and her cheeks were rosy. I couldn't believe it. That couldn't be Hermione Granger, the bushy haired frumpy know-it-all goody-two shoes bookworm. This girl knew how to dress, and this girl obviously knew how to please men. I felt a secret rush of pleasure knowing that I got to live with her the whole year. It was a very different reaction from earlier. And slight resentment, she obviously had a lot of products with her. Damn her and her taking up bathroom space.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." She snapped at me and I ripped my eyes away from her chest.

_Dammit Draco, you almost started caring for that mudblood. That is Granger, not some hot pureblood. Easy now. _

"Yeah, like I would be staring at something as ugly as you. You probably would just explode the camera if I tried to take a picture anyways." I sneered at her, daring her to respond.

"Oh shove it Malfoy, don't you have someone else to annoy? I have to find the Head Boy, to discuss the prefect duties. Now if you will excuse me, I need to leave. He should be around here somewhere." Her honey eyes roamed the station looking for someone who did not exist.

"Oh Granger, you can't be that stupid. Hello, you are supposed to be smart? I'm the head Boy." I rejoiced in the fact that her mouth had dropped open in utter and compete shock.

"YOU? YOU'RE THE HEAD BOY? WHAT WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING? WE CANT POSSIBLY- HE CANT THINK THAT WE-" She shrieked at me, and I covered her mouth to silence her.

"You know, I'm about as thrilled with this as you, maybe even less, but you're making a scene. And one thing that I cannot have is a scene. So shut it" A fierce glare was all I got for that comment.

"We need to go to our compartment, and find the other prefects. Now if you will come with me, we can go before we miss the damn train." I walked off without seeing if she followed me. Walking straight through, I found myself onto Platform 9¾. I turned around and there she was, annoyed. We walked on the train and dumped our stuff down in the heads compartment, and then went to go find the prefects.

**A/N**

**Please please review! I will try to update this as fast as possible but i am writing a couple fo stories right now so just bear with me**

**Any help is welcome.**

**~Hawkshadow~  
><strong>


	2. A Plan

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! well, here is chapter two for you!**

**i had fun writing it, i hope you have fun reading it.**

**There is a lot to come for these guys.**

**Maybe, i might just through in some surprises for you.:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

After dealing with the prefects I trailed Malfoy back to the Head compartment. I flounced down on one of the seats, scrutinizing him as he lowered himself down as well. I didn't bother fixing my skirt, it was only Malfoy. I sneered at him.

"Really Malfoy, hasn't anyone told you it's not polite to stare?" I was delighted when I saw him grow flustered.

"Yeah, again, Granger, like I would be staring at you. You are nothing but a filthy mudblood" He spat at me, but it didn't faze me. He was obviously just trying to get a rise out of me, and I wouldn't give it to him. _Ha, I'd like to see what you will do when I strip for you._

"Oh yeah Malfoy, you were so not staring at me. That's what all the boys say. I purposefully uncrossed and re-crossed my legs, giving him a flash of a certain lacy black thong. _Take that you annoying git._

"I hate to tell you this Granger, but I have girls throwing themselves at me all the time. I don't need you too."

"Oh yeah, like this pompous prattling albino git actually attracts girls"

"Look who's talking, you're.. you're, you're a know it all"

"Oooooh ouch! Malfoy that really stings. Ha, you can't come up with one good insult. And don't even try 'Mudblood', that's older then bellbottom jeans"

"Bellbottom what?" He stared at me confused.

I chuckled delightedly. "If you don't know, I won't tell you." I smirked. I absolutely love getting a rise out of him.

He huffed at me. "Well if that's all, I'm going to go find some real people, and not just trashy sluts."

"Oh, isn't that what Pansy is? 'Drakie! Oh Drakie!'" I mimicked Pansy quite well actually, and reveled in his flushed and angry face.

"Leave my girlfriend out of this mudblood. You know nothing." He snarled at me

"You know it's not nice to call your girlfriend a slut right?"

"Oh shut your face you know-"

"Yeah, I know nothing, and I'm a know-it-all. Yeah real clever Malfoy." I stood up flashing him my thong again and tossed my curls over my shoulder. "Well, ill be off. Toodles!" I pranced out of the compartment, going to find Harry and Ron. Mentally I composed myself.

_I would have been an idiot not to expect scorn from Malfoy. But honestly, did he have to be so mean? He called me a slut for bloody sake. But no matter, he's just mad that he found me attractive._

Walking down the corridors, I had a smirk on my face the whole time. And I was satisfied that I kept getting extremely shocked glances, and whispers.

"Hermione Granger?"

"It can't be!"

"She's… HOT!"

"What is she wearing?"

"Is that a Prada mini?"

"Are those Marc Jacob shoes?"

"What is she using on her hair?"

"I'm so jealous!"

"Look at her chest!"

"When did she get to be so big?"

I smirked to myself. Ron defiantly won't be able to ignore me now. I finally found them and I flounced into the compartment to jaw dropping stares from Luna, Neville, Harry and Ginny. But Ron was no where to be found.

"Ohmygod! HERMIONE?" Harry' shocked face captured my attention again.

"Oh Hermione, you are really pretty!" Luna's soft statement came to me next.

"Hermione, you, you, wow." I gave Neville a small smile.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Is that a Prada skirt? And are those Marc Jacob shoes? You lucky bitch." I rushed over and gave the last person in the compartment a huge hug.

"Ginny Weasley! I have missed you so much! And you were so right. The new suede Prada Mini! Bought it especially for the occasion. Well, Greg bought it for me. There are advantages to having a rich famous boyfriend. I had to break up with him of course. He thinks I'm going to this America Boarding school! As if!"

"Hermione! It's so good to see you! But I got to talk to you about something. Alone." Ginny glared at Luna and Neville, and the rested on Harry. "Sorry babe, girl talk." She linked her arm through mine, and we rushed into an empty compartment.

"So what's the big deal?" I looked at Ginny grinning.

"Ron is back with lavender. They have been going out all summer. I had no way to tell you, since you said no owls." She said all this very fast, but very hesitatingly. Like she was afraid I was going to burst into tears. She alone knows of my crush on her brother. Not even Harry knows.

"Ah. I suspected as much. When did it happen?" I flipped my hair over my shoulder, resolving myself not to cry.

"Um, almost as soon as we got home for the summer holidays. He got a hold of the last owl you sent me, saying you were hooking up with Mike, at the time. He got in this huge jealous rage and well, did the deed with lavender."

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. No matter how pretty I get, there will always be someone else. _That dumb whoreish bimbo Lavender Brown. Well for all I care she can have him. I can get anyone now. Even Draco Malfoy. In fact, to prove Ronald Weasley wrong, I will in fact get Malfoy to fall for me._

"Well, Gin, it's lovely as always talking to you but I really must get back to the Head compartment. Don't want Malfoy pitching a fit. And I must change into my robes. As much as a shame that is." I paused. Ginny was gaping open mouthed at me. "What?"

"MALFOY? THAT'S THE HEAD BOY? OH MY GOD HERMIONE, I AM SO SORRY!" She looked outraged.

"Relax Ginny, he was pretty shocked to. But I have an idea…" I trailed off, smirking at her.

"Tell me!" She was bouncing on the seat, impatient.

"Why don't… why don't we get Malfoy to fall in love with me? It shouldn't be too hard. We will be living together after all. And with me looking like this…" I leaned forward, and whispered "Also, I took my extensive collection of lingerie."

Ginny's mouth dropped open. "Oh you devious, naughty girl! Well, I'm up for a challenge. What's the first move?"

"Well, of course to change into my robes right in front of him. And to just, not care at all what he does. Which I don't anyways. Guys love girls that they can't have. And he can't have me. Because I am a Gryffindor."

"Hermione that's a brilliant idea!" Ginny squealed in delight. "Well you better scamper off. You naughty naughty girl."

I smirked at her. "Oh and one last thing. Call me Mione."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I seethed in anger. How dare that granger call Pansy a slut? Well, she does deserve it, but how dare that mudblood insult a pure blood? I watched as she again flashed me her lacy black thong and I felt myself grow hard as she flounced out of the compartment. Damn, that girl will be the death of me. If I have to live with her, and her incredibly long legs, and insanely perky breasts. I shook my head.

_Draco, Draco, Draco. Relax. You can easily avoid her. It won't be that hard. Now let's go find the compartment with everyone else. I can vent my anger with them._

Getting up, I found my way into the Slytherin compartment, and suddenly my view was obstructed my something.

"DRAKIE! OH HOW IVE MISSED YOU!" I groaned as Pansy threw herself at me, and covering my face with sloppy kisses. She had a very similar outfit on to Hermione's, the shoes were slightly different, but still approximately four inches, she had a mini skirt on as well, but it looked like a different material. And she wore a green bra instead of a black one. Her face was caked with makeup.

_Did she honestly think this makes her attractive? Granger looked gorgeous, where as Pansy looked like a trashy slut! Granger was right. Bloody hell, I did not just say that. Granger is getting in my head._

"Oh hi Pansy. How was your holiday?" Forcefully I removed her arms around my neck and grabbed her waist and moved her to the side. Not really waiting for her reply I turned to the rest and took in Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Astoria, some wealthy pure blood girl that was the best friend of Pansy, and Daphne, who looked like Astoria's younger sister.

"Hi guys." I sighed in exhaustion. "What's going on?"

"Forget about us, what's up with you?" Blaise, asked me, and he looked worried.

"That damn mudblood is what's up with me." Six faces looked at me in confusion. "Granger?"

"Eeewww! Why are you even talking about her Drakie!" I don't know how she did it, but Pansy managed to find her way into my lap.

"I'm talking about her because she just happens to be Head Girl. And she was wearing one of the sluttiest outfits ever. I swear on Voldemort's dead body that she almost turned me on. I can't take it. She is obviously just trying to control me. She was prancing about our compartment nearly half naked." I shuddered to myself.

Pansy pouted dramatically. "Oh Drakie I'm so sorry. I'll make things better for you-"

Blaise sensing my annoyance cut her off. "Hey man, I never knew it would be such a bummer. But from what I've heard, and I haven't really wanted to tell you, is that in the muggle world she is apparently kind of famous. Something like a model. She dates all these super famous guys."

Pansy, fuming, jumped off my lap. Beckoning to the two other girls she flounced out, and good riddance.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with me?" I snapped at him. _Like I give a damn about what Granger does in her spare time with men. Or anything else for that matter. Especially in the muggle world._

"Draco, buddy, what I'm trying to tell you is she's the newest it girl in society." Blaise tossed a muggle magazine on my lap which Pansy had vacated. There was a pretty girl pouting up at me, extremely scantily clad. She had almost nothing on. Only this picture didn't move. I did a double take at the cover and my mouth dropped. It was Granger!

"What, what is this?" I shook the magazine at Blaise. Leave it to him to make a situation worse.

"Well, my mother's newest squeeze is a muggle, you know how she does, and he is the editor of this actual magazine. Cosmopolitan. Its like, the muggle sex magazine. She is featured as the world's most desired female."

He reached into his bag and also pulled out another, this one had a marked page. In this one, it was undeniably the same girl, which was Granger, as the first, only this one was completely naked. She was lying down, and had rose petals covering very little of her. She had alluring look on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I jumped up. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Bro, calm down. What I'm just trying to say, is that she according to the muggle world is a score. And according to my research, she is quite easy. I say go for it." He smirked at me.

"What, what, what the hell are you going on about? I would never touch a filthy mudblood like her!" I sputtered. Turning around I started to walk out, getting ready to head back to the head compartment. Casting one final look at Blaise I said "Oh and by the way I'm keeping these."

I stormed out, hearing the guys snickering at me. Finding my way back to the head compartment I stormed in.

_Thank god that Granger isn't here; I can't bear to deal with her and her 'most desired' body. How the hell did it get to this? How did she get to be so hot?_

Frustrated I shoved the two magazines into my back, at the exact same time Granger pranced back in. shooting me a disdainful look she crossed her arms.

"Didn't have any friends to hang out with Malfoy? Pity." She smirked.

"No, I just found out some pretty interesting information." I paused, letting her respond.

"And I care, WHY?" She wasn't even looking at me.

"Some pretty interesting information about you." I trailed of into silence. She snorted.

"And what was this information, I wonder?" she let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh, just that you are the muggle worlds most desired female. Didn't know you had it in you."

She stared at me. "Oh look at you, stalking me." She snickered. "Like what you saw Malfoy? I bet you did. Oh here. I have something for you." She reached in her bag and pulled out a rolled up poster. She smirked at me.

I rolled it open and stared. It was Granger, and she was in another provocative pose, only she was obviously modeling underwear. Wizards' lingerie. Her picture winked at me. I shuddered and rolled it back up.

"And why in the world would I want this?" I snarled at her.

"Oh, I just saw you staring at me earlier, and well," she smirked. "Well, you know its time to start getting ready."

Suddenly without warning she started unbuttoning her blouse and shrugged it off. Next her shoes came off, and finally her skirt. She was standing there in front of me in only her underwear. And then she pulled on her Hogwarts skirt, making sure to hike it up a good couple of inches. Then came off the white shirt, and the vest, then the tie. And finally the robe.

"Get a nice show Malfoy? It won't be happening again. Now you must change. We are arriving soon."

I glared at her. What a priss. But I did have to change, so I quickly stripped and redressed in my Hogwarts uniform. I sat back down; dwelling on the images of her body I had scene, and her lingering stares.

Suddenly the train stopped. I was here. At last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So what do you think?**

**Hermione is certianly a bad girl;)**

**And who knew she was so popualr in the muggle world?**

**well, stick around to find out what i haveup my sleeve next.**

**Please review, it would make my day.**

**Toodles!**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	3. A Awkward Situation

**A/N  
><strong>

**Im so sorry for not updating sooner! ive been having writers block for this. i will get dracos p.o.v. up then i will make it up to you with a super awesome chapter full of awesome sexual tension! bear with me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

I kept thinking about Malfoy. And the way his eyes poured into mine and devoured my body. I don't know what's wrong with me. It was Malfoy for merlins sake. The same old Malfoy as always. Except, hotter… I sighed and shook those ridiculous thoughts out of my head, as I went to go catch a carriage with the others. But because I was so preoccupied with Malfoy, I got stuck in a carriage with 'lavy' and 'won won'. And with my luck, they were snogging. It took them only half the carriage ride to figure out there was someone occupying the carriage with them. And another minute to figure out it was me.

"Oh my god, Hermione?" Lavender gasped in surprise, wiping Rons slobber off her face.

"Uh, hi." I said, not sure how to handle this situation. Lavender and I have never been on the best speaking terms. Ever since Ron went out with her when I liked him, then dumped her to go out with me. But I guess they are back. Whatever.

"Oh my god, Mione, you look HOT." Ron's mouth dropped open in surprise. He was practically drooling.

"God Ron, stop staring. Its gross." I shot him a disgusted look.

"Hermione, what- what happened to you?" Lavender asked staring at me, thoroughly confused.

"Hm lets see, a betrayal, getting a rich boyfriend, having sex a few times, going on a shopping spree, and becoming the worlds most desired woman. It's quite a self confidence booster." I smirked at the couple.

"Are you serious?" Ha, Lavender thought I was still the prude I was last year.

"Yeah. It was a pretty intense summer. But its going to be nothing to this year, with Malfoy as head boy." I smirked at Lavender.

"What? Malfoy's Head Boy? That PRAT. Why would Mcgonagall choose that bloody git?" Ron roared in outrage.

"Chillax Ron, it isn't all that bad. If anyone can handle him, its me." I sneered. And suddenly we were at Hogwarts. "Well, id love to stay and chat but I must be going! Toodles!" I jumped out of the carriage prancing up to the castle where I plopped down next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey sexy what's up?" Ginny grinned at me.

"Ah nothing much. Just got out of a super awk situation with 'won won' and 'lavy'." I snickered as I mocked their pet names for each other.

Ginny snickered. "Hahaha I presume you got stuck in a carriage with them?"

"Bingo. And they just snogged half the time."

"Yeah they tend to do that. Sooo how did the plan with Malfoy go?"

"Not bad. I got back to the compartment and he had gotten some of the magazines id modeled in. which means I'm on his brain."

_Unfortunately for me, he's also on my brain._

"But what about you changing in front of him? How did that go?"

"Oh he couldn't keep his eyes of me now could he?" I smirked.

_I'm so glad I got hot._

Suddenly Mcgonagall stood up and made the start of term speech. Then suddenly the plates in front of me were filled with food. Ugh. Ginny immediately started reaching for things to eat but paused when she saw i wasn't going to.

"Mione, why aren't you eating?" She looked at me concerned.

"Oh I will."

"Mione, you gotta eat something." Ginny started to put food on my plate but I shook my head.

I sniffed, annoyed. Did she honestly think I wasn't going eat? Gosh. I may be a model but I still eat. I was just a little preoccupied. When she finished her meal she started staring at the Slytherin table.

"Hey Mione, Malfoy is looking over here." She elbowed me in the side and I nearly sprayed my pumpkin juice everywhere. Thank goodness I didn't.

"Why would he be staring over here?" Oops, did I just say that out loud?

"Uh, cause your hot?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I guess." I looked up and was suddenly eye to eye with him. He sneered and I was all to happy to glare back. And then I was saved by Mcgonagall standing up and saying another speech. And then asked for Malfoy and me.

_Well this aught to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**aggain im sorry its short :o**

**you may have noticed but i have been working on some of the other stories! but i will make it up to you! just give me a couple days!**

**~hawkshadow~**_  
><em>


	4. A Carriage Ride and Dinner

**A/N**

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**If you know it, i don't own it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

After Granger did that awful _strip tease_ in front of me, I became in quite a foul mood. How dare she shove her filthy mudblood body in my face? It was like watching an animal. _A very sexy animal. _What the hell? Grumbling profanities under my breath, I went to go find the carriage of Slytherins. I knew they would be waiting for me. Hopping into the carriage I grumbled, this year is going to be bloody hell.

Blaise looked over at me with sympathy in his eyes. "Bro, did something happen?"

"Uh yeah, she got practically naked in front of me. It was nasty." _Stupid bloody Granger._

Blaise practically had a heart attack he started laughing so hard. "Oh my god. I knew she would. Hahaha! I can't believe you have to deal with her all year long. I say you two won't last two weeks."

"My bet is two days. I can't stand that stupid piece of filth." Snarling, I glared at him, daring him to provoke me. I just need to hex SOMEONE. And since Potter isn't around anywhere I might just be forced to attack Blaise.

"Hey man, relax. It will be alright. At least you have separate bedrooms." Blaise sighed laying a hand on my shoulder. "You will be able to mostly ignore her."

"Mostly ignore her? Yeah, things just don't work like that. I have to live with her. I can barely ignore my mum, and we live in a mansion!"

"Drakie! It will be alright! Don't worry!" Pansy simpered. _Oh I nearly forgot about her. Well, things will be a lot easier with Pansy hanging off my arm. _

"Thanks Pans, you're the best. Come here." I patted my lap and she squealed delighted crawling into my lap.

"Oh Drakie! I thought you were going to break up with me!" She simpered and pressed her lips to mine and then we were snogging. It wasn't the best, but at least it was something.

"Oh god, get a room you two!" Astoria squealed, "It's so gross watching you two!"

I knew she didn't mind, because she was able to talk to Blaise. And that Pansy would stop her excessive whining. It was obvious that Astoria liked Blaise, and I was surprised they hadn't made it official yet. Astoria was beautiful, with long wavy black hair, and naturally pouty lips and bright blue eyes. And she had a body that rivaled Grangers. And she was a filthy rich, possibly even richer then my family. I knew my mother wanted me to possibly show some interest in her, if things didn't work out with Pansy. But, there was just something about the Slytherin girls that turned me off. They were just so... stupid and shallow. In a sense they were just boring.. I needed someone that could match me intellectually. And the only person I've met that can do that is Granger. But it's _Granger. _It could never be.

Turning to Blaise I noticed she started up a conversation, scooting closer to him. The only ones left in the carriage were Daphne, Astoria's younger sister, and Theodore Nott. And she was unsuccessfully trying to talk to him. I had a suspicion Nott was gay. Of course he has never said something about it, but him being one of my best friends I notice things. Finally we arrived and I jumped out of the carriage, with Pansy right behind me. She grabbed my hand and interlaced her fingers with mine leaning in.

I sauntered into the great hall, and I made my way to the Slytherin table. Plopping down, I stare hungrily at the plates in front of me. Would McGonagall get up and make the damm speech already? Finally after enduring another ten minutes of small talk with other Slytherins she finally stood up and said some stuff then the plates filled with food. I slowly and meticulously filled my plate with all the right food. Meat, protein, vegetables, fruit and some carbs. And then I dug I, with manners of course. I couldn't stand how the weasel and scar-head just shoved their faces. Looking over, I noticed that the Weaselette was staring at me. I saw her mumble something, then elbow Granger and she looked up and made eye contact with me. Ashamed to be staring I sneered at her, and was responded with a fierce glare. Then McGonagall stood up and made a speech. This time I was only slightly listing, but only near the end.

"I would like you all to give a warm welcome to your new Head Boy and Girl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." She paused as whispering spread through the hall. Those who knew either of them were shocked to find out.

"They won't last a day!"

"What was she thinking putting the Slytherin sex god and the Gryffindor lioness together? It won't last!"

"The first years will be escorted to their houses by the prefects. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger I would like to talk to you please."

I groaned. _Well this aught to be interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**im so sorry about the short update. i promice the next one will be much longer. (it might take me awhile to post it so me patient!)**

**Check out my other stories, Staying with the Malfoys, and A Hidden love.**

**Please please read and review! it usually makes me want to update faster. and gets rid of my writers block.**

**~hawkshaodw~**_  
><em>


	5. A Game of Power

**A/N**

**Ok guys, i am really REALLY sorry it took so long for me to update, but it just wasnt working out! Anyways, here is my super long chapter i pomiced you! read and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

After McGonagall called me and Malfoy, I looked over at him secretly and felt a rush of anger. I couldn't read his face. Oh well.

"Well, I do have to get going Gin. See you later." I stood up and stepped aside and let all the students pass me.

"Well, alright. Just don't let Malfoy try anything." She looked at me concerned.

"Oh don't you worry about me. I can handle myself." I smirked at her and then after waiting a few minutes the great hall was almost empty, except for a few lingering students and teachers.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, please follow me." McGonagall turned and walked out of the great hall and took us to her office. I stepped into her office and sat primly down into the chair she indicated to me. I noticed with a flash of annoyance that Malfoy just slumped down into the chair that was indicated for him. _Ohmygosh, at least _act_ respectable. I know I am far from innocent, but you at least should pretend that you are._

"Will someone tell me why exactly we are here?" Malfoy sneered at McGonagall, which didn't surprise me in the least.

"Wipe that disrespectful look off your face Mr. Malfoy. You are here because you are Head Boy.

I grinned to myself as McGonagall reprimanded Malfoy, he really deserved it. He gave her one last disrespectful sneer before composing his features to a cold indifferent mask.

"Now, I brought you both here to give you a rundown on the rules. First, I know that you two are teenagers and well, have _those_ thoughts." She paused, giving my uniform a pointed look, and Malfoy a prolonged stare. "Under no circumstances are you to go into one another's bedroom to well, do dirty things." She broke off, extremely flustered.

"Dirty things? Like you know, throw dirty clothes at one another?" Malfoy's mouth twitched into a smirk.

"No. I mean, like under no circumstances are you to do anything that will result with Miss Granger getting pregnant." At this she gave a disapproving sniff then continued. "I know that you may have been used to doing those types of things over the summer but I urge you not to partake in any such fraternization. Also, under no circumstances are you to bring anyone else into the head common rooms. The password changes every fortnight, and you two come up with a unanimous password decision. Second, you have a duty to patrol the halls every night. This is a joint job that both of you must fulfill together. I cannot stress this enough. As being from opposite houses, you two have been chosen not only because you possess the top marks of the school, but to promote house unity. I know that both of you have had, well difficulties in the past, but I thoroughly expect you to put aside all past differences to cooperate on this present task. Thirdly, you must be present at all meals, and your duty is to instruct the prefects on all the duties and rules of leadership." She paused, looking at both of us for a prolonged moment.

"Is that it?" Malfoy's contemptuous comment broke the pregnant silence.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. That is it for now. Your first password to your dorms is Courageous Cunning. Please see yourself out." With that McGonagall turned around and started shuffling papers, I stood up and flounced out the door and down the hall, not seeing if Malfoy was following me.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

I was sitting in an armchair completely tuning McGonagall out when she paused and gave me a pointed look. Sneering I asked "Is that it?"

McGonagall paused obviously annoyed and nodded. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. That is it for now. Your first password to your dorms is Courageous Cunning. Please see yourself out."

I sighed, relieved. _Thank god that is over. Granger is… affecting me in places that she should never affect me. _I shifted uncomfortable as the tightness in my pants grew as Granger jumped up showing me a good portion of her thong.

I stood up awkwardly, glad that no one was looking at the definite bulge in my trousers, and followed behind her closely pleasantly surprised at her smell.

She was walking ahead of me with a practiced ease of someone who knew how to seduce men, her hips swinging slowly and her hair bouncing down her back. _Dammit Draco, any more of this you will have to sneak to the loo. Or find Pansy._

Shaking my head I ran my fingers through my hair. That just won't work. Suddenly, without warning Granger stopped and turned around to face me, and almost instantaneously we were mere inches apart.

"Draco Malfoy. It looks as if you have an…. issue." Her eyes were lit with a hazy passion and she slowly places her hands on my chest.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Despite the longing I hade to take her right then and there against the cold stone, I was able to snarl out a response.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Her hands moved lower, currently pressing against my lower abdomen.

"No, I don't."

"Well, let me…. Show you." Her fingers started tugging at the waist band of my jeans, and for the life of me I couldn't formulate a coherent thought.

"Don't touch me, mudblood." I snarled at her, and pushed her arms away forcefully. She stumbled back surprised, obviously used to getting her way with guys. She almost had gotten her way with me. But this was Granger we were talking about, not some hot girl begging for sex. Well, it was a hot girl begging for sex and boy did I want it, but this is _mudblood Granger._

"Oh, well that explains it. You're gay." She sneered at me, daring me to respond, to take her offer. _It's a game of power_. I suddenly realized it all. It was all about power. Well, two can play that game, I've been playing it my whole life.

"Hm. You sure about that? Or just averted to trashy whores? I don't want to get a disease or something." I raised an eyebrow, staring her down. _You are sorely mistaken if you think you can win Granger. _

"Or, you don't want to admit you want me." She took an inch closer, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't want you. Like I said, I don't like whores."

"Pansy is quite the whore Malfoy." She smirked, thinking she had caught me.

"I never said she wasn't."

"Yet you shag her quite often, and you said you were averted to whores."

"I, I don't…" I paused, livid. _Dammit, she got me here. I can't say anything… I'm trapped in a corner. Best to get it over with. _"I don't shag her."

"Ah. Then you are gay." She cocked her head scanning me up and down, examining me. Profiling me.

"I am not gay!" I scoffed at her statement, outraged she could even think such a thing. She doesn't know everything, and something's she should keep her know-it-all head out of,

"I see the way you look at Harry." Her eyes were shining with devious mirth, as she questioned my sexuality.

"Granger, you are furious because I won't shag you." She was completely wrong, I was looking at her, but that was just my testosterone talking. She is a girl after all, and I only ever glanced my way when I was extremely in the need.

"I am not upset, I wouldn't shag you for a thousand galleons." She snarled at me, her lip curling in disgust.

"But you will shag others for a thousand galleons. You obviously had to shag someone to get those clothes." I knew this from the muggle magazines Blaise had given me.

Her face turned a bright pink, and I sneered satisfied I had gotten her.

"Fuck off Malfoy. Just because you have had everything handed to you on a silver platter doesn't mean the rest of us haven't." Oh, now she was going for my money. Well, I guess it isn't a bad place to start considering I have plenty and she has minimal.

"So you are admitting it."

"No! Shove off." With that she turned on her heel to flounce off but I caught her arm.

"You started this, and I am not going to let you go until I've ended it."

"You prat!" She hissed at me, and if looks could kill I would have been dead a long time ago.

"Just go ahead, and call me as many names as you would like. I'm not letting you go." She glared at me, but fell silent.

"First off, I'm with Pansy because it is a convenient relationship for both of our parents. I have never once shagged her, much to her disappointment. I don't care for her, but she thinks that I do. Second, I am not gay. I can have any girl in this school at my feet begging to shag me. So why don't you shut your trap, and go find the weasel to shag."

"For your information, Ronald is currently shagging Lavender. So that doesn't work. And I seriously doubt you could get anyone. You couldn't get me."

"Oh yeah?" With that I walked up to the secret wall and muttered the password and it slid open to reveal the head common rooms and I climbed inside.

"Yeah. I bet you couldn't get me even if you tried." Granger's voice followed me, as she had walked in closely behind me.

"I bet I could." I spun around to sneer at her, but faltered as she stood there leaning against the wall her blouse all the way unbuttoned, her tie laying between the cups of her black lace bra.

She slowly advanced towards me, dropping items of clothing with each step, until she stood but a foot away in nothing but her lace underwear. _Shit._

"I see the way you look at me. I could have you if I wanted. Luckily for you, I don't." She gave me a coy smirk and turned and walked slowly to her dorm room. I gulped, disconcerted. I had nearly proven her right.

_I need a plan._

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

As Malfoy started walking away from me I became so furious I could barely think.

_How dare he talk to me like that? How dare he find exactly where my insecurities are and then attack them? Well, the game is on Malfoy. And desperate times call for desperate measures. You know, it's all fair in love and war._

I followed him into the dorm room and called out, "Yeah. I bet you couldn't get me even if you tried." At this I unbuttoned my blouse completely so my bra was fully showing.

"I bet I could." He spun around to face me, confidence etched into his smirk but he faltered when he saw my state of undress.

_Almost there. Just a little more._

I started walking towards him shedding clothing with each step, slowly watching his eyes grow increasingly lust filled as the bulge in his pants grew larger.

"I see the way you look at me. I could have you if I wanted. Luckily for you, I don't." and with that I turned around and pranced away until I was safe into my dorm room where I shut and locked the door placing a silencing charm around.

_Shit. I need a plan. _

I flopped onto my bed, thinking out my next plan of action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So? How did you like it? Please review!**

**The next chapter will most likley be the start of the smut! ;) It might take a while, but i will try to get it up asap!**

**I am really busy right now, so bare with me!**

**lots of love**

**~Hawkshadow~**


	6. Dreams of Longing

**A/N**

**This is just dreams for now, I need some time to get planning on the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione P.O.V.<strong>

_The rain sloshed softly against the window, as thunderclouds roared outside. I shivered, drawing my blanket closer around my shoulders, searching for a reason. I wasn't sure on what I was searching for, but the weather outside reminded me painfully of a certain man. _

_A man with stormy grey eyes, who I knew would appear. _

_The only constant in my ever changing, ever fading dreams of longing. I wanted him by my side, I wished for him, I longed for him. Yet, he was always out of reach._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_A bolt of lightning lit up the room, and there he was standing in the corner of the room staring at me._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_I knew what I wanted, and he knew as well. He wasted no time in striding over and sweeping me into his arms, warm strong arms that brought me safety. And he started into my eyes._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_I don't know what I expected from him, a profession of love, a promise of the future, but what I didn't expect was a night full of heated passion. And the whole night he was there. _

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_His kisses of desire heated my body, and his moans of pleasure took me to the brink. The brink I had never reached before. I was screaming out his name in the blackness of the storm, my wave of pleasure lapping at his feet. And there he was._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_The night was a first for me, in many ways. A first of extreme devotion, a stormy night, a ride of passion, and a unabashed longing. And always, he was there._

_Staring at me with those storm grey eyes._

_I never knew love could be like this, a statement of desire, tangled in green silk sheets. Soft like water upon my flushed skin, I stared into those storm grey eyes._

What the…?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco P.O.V.<strong>

_The sun was nearing the horizon, and glorious colors filled the sky. A meadow of flowers filled my vision, and there she was, clothed in perfection. I knew what it was I wanted, I had yet to receive it._

_As beautiful as an angel, as perfect as a vela, he held my heart in her porcelain hands. I longed to show her how much I cared, but my soul was that of a dementor. Not for her, not at all._

_And there she was, beckoning me over. _

_The sun set on us, the two of us. The only ones in the world. As night neared, the stars appeared. I showed he the star of my namesake, and she breathed a sigh of suppressed passion._

_The rest of the night passed in a flurry of passion, my wildest dreams coming alive in this goddess of love. This goddess of knowledge. _

_The entanglement of limbs, and kisses of desire were all that I knew in those hours of passion._

What the hell? Why was I dreaming about the damn mudblood?

* * *

><p>AN

Ok, for those of you who read Staying with the Malfoy's, these dreams may look REALLY familiar! Well, I just loved these dreams so much I had to steal them! There isn't anything wrong with that because well…. I wrote it!

If you don't read my story, it is another Dramione story and I am extremely proud of it! This is currently chapter 18, so go check it out!

Anyways, I must be off.

~Hawkshadow


End file.
